Le flocon de neige épris d'un rayon de soleil
by mononoke-chan8
Summary: L'action se passe au XIXème siècle, dans un petit village normand appelé Konoha. Hinata d'Hyûga, âgée de 10 ans et fille aînée du marquis d'Hyûga, un noble reconverti dans la haute bourgeoisie, vit paisiblement jusqu'au jour où lors d'une promenade avec sa bonne, elle rencontre un enfant déguenillé du nom de Naruto. Celui-ci exerce sur elle un profond attrait, qui la détruit peu à


Ce jour du mois de juillet 1840 brillait par son temps magnifique. Le soleil régnait dans le ciel d'azur avec magnanimité, envoyant ses rayons sur le petit village de Konoha, qui se composait de quelques rues menant à une place centrale où se trouvait une vieille fontaine de pierre. Les maisons entourant ces rues se révélaient être de véritables chaumières datant du Moyen-âge, tant leurs murs respiraient l'usure du temps et leurs toits étaient recouverts de paille.  
>A côté de ces habitations vétustes, dans la partie est de la ville, on pouvait distinguer un petit groupe de maisons hautes et fières, ornées de pierre, avec des toits arrogants. C'était là que vivait la noblesse, l' aristocratie datant d'avant 1789. Cette classe sociale existait tant bien que mal, concurrencée par une bourgeoisie de plus en plus puissante, qui occupait la moitié opposée du village, formée de maisons plus ou moins élégantes, mais neuves.<p>

Parmi les quelques familles nobles résidant à Konoha, il y avait les Hyûga, une très ancienne lignée qui comptait au moins deux cents générations depuis qu'elle s'était établie dans ce village de campagne, pour y respirer l'air salubre et pur. Ils avaient tous les yeux d'un gris écume, l'on ne savait pourquoi.  
>Les commères du quartier populaire disaient sans cesse qu'ils avaient acheté leurs charges de noblesse à bas prix, sous le siècle de Louis le Grand, comme elles appelaient l'époque du Roi-Soleil. Mais rien ni personne n'avait pu vérifier si ces propos se révélaient exacts.<br>Ce qui était certain, en revanche, c'était le peu de confiance que les gens adressaient aux Hyûga, tellement ils leurs paraissaient fourbes, avides de pouvoir comme d'or, de même que purement misanthropes. Ils n'acceptaient le mariage qu'avec des personnes issues de la noblesse. La mésalliance représentait, à leurs yeux, le pire des crimes qu'il existât en ce monde.

Avec les années, leur race s'était peu à peu éteinte, les familles de hobereaux s'étant raréfiées depuis la Révolution française. Il ne restait plus qu'Hiashi Hyûga, ses deux filles Hinata et Hanabi, de même que son neveu Neji.  
>Hiashi Hyûga venait d'atteindre sa soixantaine. Ses cheveux jadis noirs commençaient à se strier de gris, donnant un aspect véritablement austère à son visage ridé. Ses yeux gris d'écume renforçaient l'impression de mélancolie qui se dégageait de lui. Profondément pieux, il allait à la messe tous les matins, entraînant avec lui les dernières branches de la famille, les encourageant ainsi à vénérer Dieu et ses principes.<br>Neji, bien que fort jeune, lui ressemblait en tout point. Il possédait la ferme intention d'écraser la nouvelle bourgeoisie par tous les moyens et de donner un nouveau souffle à leur lignée.  
>Hanabi, la plus jeune des deux filles de Hiashi, allait sur ses six ans. Docile, obéissante , elle écoutait tous les ordres du patriarche sans dire un mot et souhaitait devenir une bonne épouse, élevant des enfants qui honoreraient leur illustre famille.<br>Hinata, quant à elle, différait diamétralement de sa sœur. Aussi sceptique que sa sœur était sage, elle remettait sans cesse en question l'existence de Dieu. Bien que calme, elle se révélait souvent têtue, au sujet des décisions qui la concernaient, ce qui inquiétait Neji et le vieux Hyûga. Les femmes du clan Hyûga se devaient d'être soumises et pieuses. Du haut de ses dix ans, elle ne remplissait aucune de ces conditions.  
>Du reste, Hinata n'avait pour seule relation que sa bonne, qui essayait tant bien que mal de la lier avec les descendants des autres familles nobles de Konoha. Ces stratagèmes étaient inefficaces; Hinata n'aimait point ces enfants, qu'elle jugeait affreusement prétentieux et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Les autres la considéraient avec dédain, car elle leur paraissait trop fragile, timide et peu digne de faire partie d'une si illustre lignée que celle des Hyûga.<p>

Ce jour-là, Hinata faisait une promenade sur une lande proche du village, accompagnée de sa bonne, qui veillait avec sévérité à ce que l'enfant ne s'échappe pas en se faufilant vers le village. Elle marchait lentement, regardant d'un air boudeur les environs, se demandant si elle serait un jour véritablement libre.  
>Soudain, elle entendit des pas rapides se diriger vers l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Effrayée, elle leva les yeux et vit un jeune garçon qui la dévisageait d'un sourire large.<p>

Instinctivement, son cœur se mit à battre lorsque ses yeux de couleur écume croisèrent les siens, qui étaient d'un bleu azur, identique au teint du ciel. Ils étaient sublimes, respirant la pureté, l'insouciance de même que la joie de vivre.  
>Le garçon arborait une tignasse blonde emmêlée, mal coiffée, qui laissait apparaître une certaine négligence de la part de ceux qui l'éduquaient . Il portait, en outre des vêtements usés et déchirés, qui faisaient songer qu'il appartenait à une famille pauvre, certainement paysanne, ou plus improbable, ouvrière.<br>La petite fille, quant à elle, se sentit rougir de honte d'être si bien vêtue, alors que tant de ses contemporains devaient se contenter d'haillons. En outre, cet enfant lui paraissait jovial et agréable à fréquenter, en dépit de ses haillons, contrairement à certains fils de marquis qui se prenaient très au sérieux, méprisant ceux provenant d'une autre condition sociale.  
>La petite créature s'approcha d'elle et lui dit, sur un ton de toute évidence enchanté:<br>« - Salut, mignonne! Dis, tu es drôlement bien mise ! Tu n'aurais pas par hasard dévalisé un magasin?  
>Sur ces entrefaites, il se mit à rire d'un air franc et amusé. Ce rire résonna dans les oreilles d'Hinata comme une musique gaie, agréable à entendre, comme le son de l'eau qui coule. Il était semblable à un soleil, avec sa gaieté, qui soulignait sans doute une âme pure.<br>La bonne regarda cet être étrange avec un regard de mépris. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs sur un enfant du village qui était, disait-on, possédé par le diable. De ce fait, elle craignait que ce ne fût celui-ci.  
>« -Comment vous appelez-vous?, demanda-t'elle d'un air mal assuré.<br>- Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, je ne suis pas baron, quoique ça me plairait bien! Je ne suis que Naruto Uzumaki et toi?

Ce nom sonna aux oreilles de la gouvernante comme un coup de fusil. Il n'y avait plus de doute, c'était bien celui-ci qui était considéré comme le rejeton de Satan.  
>Hinata le regarda avec un pâle sourire. Elle pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur la personne qui faisait tambouriner son cœur depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il lui semblait encore plus beau, plus divin que jamais depuis qu'il s'était nommé. Son prénom mettait en exergue une certaine parenté avec le Soleil, cette boule de feu qui illuminait leurs étés.<br>Elle répondit en balbutiant:  
>« - Hi…Hinata d'Hyûga.<br>La bonne prit brusquement le bras de la petite et s'exclama avec fureur:  
>- Venez, mademoiselle. Ce jeune chenapan est possédé par le diable, vous ne devez en aucun cas entretenir des rapports avec lui!<br>- Lâchez-moi ma bonne, je vous en supplie, lâchez-moi!  
>L'humble servante ne l'écouta point et l'entraîna vers les maisons appartenant à l'aristocratie, indifférente aux cris que poussait sa petite maîtresse.<br>Le jeune garçon regardait sa nouvelle connaissance s'éloigner de lui avec une surprise mêlée de déception. Il aurait voulu la connaître davantage.

Lorsqu'elles furent rentrées, Hinata courut vers sa chambre, puis se jeta sur son lit pour y pleurer tout à son aise, d'amertume et de chagrin. Comment sa bonne, sa tant aimée bonne avait-elle pu lui faire cela? Il ne lui avait pas semblé être le bras droit du démon. Bien au contraire, il était un petit ange tombé du ciel.  
>Ses larmes coulaient, faisant naître une sourde colère contre la société, qui l'empêchait de fréquenter ce petit bijou de bonté et de joie, simplement parce qu'il était pauvre, déguenillé et issu du peuple.<br>Lentement, mais sûrement, la haine conjointe à la passion ,entrait dans son esprit, pour empoisonner ses sens et faire pénétrer en elle la folie.  
>Elle l'aimait.<br>Elle nourrissait pour lui une ardente passion, qu'aucun fils de noble n'avait suscité en elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle, la descendante de la noble famille des Hyûga, fût tombée sous le charme d'un fils d'ouvrier, de paysan ou de mendiant?  
>Pendant plusieurs mois, son chagrin la réduisit au désespoir, puis mystérieusement, il disparut. Elle était redevenue l'héritière stoïque et renfermée du clan. Rien, en apparence, ne subsistait de cet amour soudain et fulgurant.<p>

10 ans plus tard

Les années s'écoulèrent; les héritiers apprenaient leurs leçons, leurs psaumes et les bonnes manières avec la même rigueur monotone. Hiashi souhaitait marier Hinata, mais il ne trouvait point de partis qui fussent acceptables. Si elle le désirait, elle pourrait prendre le voile, et consacrer sa vie à Dieu, mais dans ce cas-là , Hanabi devrait obligatoirement épouser un fils d'aristocrate. Il avait moins d'inquiétudes de ce côté-là, sachant qu'Hanabi ne souhaitait que de se marier avec un gentilhomme raffiné, qui donnerait régulièrement des réceptions élégantes.  
>En attendant, il sentait qu'Hinata, malgré ses doutes concernant la foi, préférait être religieuse que de se marier. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les motivations de la jeune fille, il se disait qu'elle ne corrompait pas l'honneur de la famille. Au contraire, elle honorerait l'esprit pieux des Hyûga en prenant le voile.<p>

Quelques jours plus tard, Hinata avait fini de préparer son modeste trousseau. Elle s'apprêtait à partir à destination du couvent des Oiseaux, qui se trouvait à Paris, et où elle prononcerait ses vœux de pauvreté, de charité et d'obéissance.  
>Elle avait changé. Mince, le teint blafard, triste comme l'hiver, elle rappelait un flocon de neige, avec ses yeux d'un gris d'écume. Sa tenue ne consistait qu'en une robe à jupe droite de couleur noire, de chaussures fermées de la même couleur ainsi qu'un crucifix en argent. Ses cheveux courts, d'un noir corbeau, formaient un casque autour de son visage.<br>Soupirant avec lassitude, elle sentit qu'elle était faite pour le couvent. Une vie d'obéissance et de pauvreté serait certes difficile, mais elle souhaitait faire preuve de charité de même que racheter l'esprit cupide qui animait sa lignée.  
>Elle aurait enfin le bonheur de donner, de rendre heureux les autres. Cette pensée lui fit esquisser un léger sourire.<br>Après avoir préparé ses affaires, elle sortit, puis monta dans la voiture qui l'emmenait au couvent.

Les chevaux s'élancèrent vers le village pour le traverser, puis le quittèrent en passant par un chemin bordé de nouvelles constructions qui devaient servir à loger les ouvriers de la nouvelle usine bâtie récemment, non loin de Konoha.  
>Hinata faillit sursauter en reconnaissant la rue, qui n'était autre que la lande déserte où elle se promenait avec sa bonne quand elle était petite. Ce chemin était le même où elle l'avait rencontré, pensa -t'elle avec amertume. Enervée, elle chassa ce souvenir d'un froncement de sourcil.<br>Tout à coup, les chevaux ralentirent brusquement. Une deuxième voiture s'engageait sut l'avenue et se mit à rouler en même temps, à la même vitesse que celle d'Hinata.

Il s'agissait plutôt d'un immense cageot de tôle que d'un moyen de transport. Sauf que, au lieu de marchandises, cette immense boîte contenait des hommes. Des forçats destinés au bagne, plus précisément. Les mauvais sujets emprisonnés de la région étaient rassemblés pour être conduits à Paris, puis transférés à Toulon, où ils seraient astreints au travail forcé pendant de longues années. Par une ouverture de la voiture, on pouvait distinguer certains visages. En observant la voiture, la jeune fille eut un choc.  
>L'un des galériens qui s'y trouvait possédait des cheveux courts d'un blond doré, qui lui rappelait le petit Naruto. Fût-ce donc possible que cet homme…? Non, elle ne devait pas penser à cela.<br>Le forçat se tourna vers elle et leva ses yeux vers elle.  
>Hinata faillit défaillir de surprise.<br>Il avait des yeux exactement comme ceux du jeune garçon, d'un bleu faisant référence de manière significative à la mer. Les traits correspondaient en tout point à la description qu'elle s'était faite de lui. Seulement, l'air qu'il affichait était impassible, comme s'il affrontait le destin.  
>« -Hinata, murmura- t'il, l'observant fixement.<br>Elle n'eut plus de doute, il s'agissait bien de lui.  
>-Naruto, c'est bien vous? , répondit-elle, d'une voix empreinte d'émotion. Puis, ne revenant pas de la surprise qu'il l'ait ainsi tutoyée et qu'il connaisse son nom, elle lui demanda:<p>

-Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom? Pourquoi me tutoyez-vous?

-Comment ignorer madmoiselle Hinata, la petite fille du seigneur Hyûga. On parlait souvent de vous, de votre teint trop pâle. Faites attention mamselle, sinon vous allez vraiment tomber malade, dit-il d'un ton mi- amusé, mi- ironique. Je vois pas pourquoi on dirait _vous_ à une gamine, alors qu'on peut lui dire _tu_.

-C'est impossible...Pourquoi par Dieu, faut-il que je vous rencontre ici? La vie est..."

Elle fondit en larmes, alors que la voiture des bagnards commençait à accélérer.  
>Il acquiesça en souriant, puis répliqua, d'un ton détaché:<br>"-Je vais au bagne pour vol. Je me souviendrai de toi, petite princesse des neiges.  
>Ce surnom fit frémir de plaisir la jeune fille. L'aimait-il, après tout ce temps?<br>Elle était ébahie par son comportement insouciant. Il allait se faire torturer et il réagissait avec placidité, comment faisait-il? Il était vraiment particulier.  
>- Je vais au couvent, lui dit-elle sur le même ton.<br>Il la regarda tout en réfléchissant, puis lâcha d'un air résigné:  
>- De toute façon, la société est immuable, nous n'y pouvons rien.<br>Surprise, elle haussa les épaules. Que voulait-il dire? Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens. Elle se promit d'y réfléchir dès qu'elle arriverait au couvent.  
>Contre toute attente, les chevaux de sa voiture se mirent à accélérer, l'éloignant ainsi de Naruto. La jeune fille sentit avec horreur que son regard s'éloignait de celui de ce dernier, qui lui souriait paisiblement. Elle entendit alors:<br>- Adieu, Hinata!  
>Non! Ce n'était pas possible! Elle ne souhaitait que d'être réunie avec lui, et voilà que le destin les séparait avec violence. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler, frapper le cocher, rien n'y faisait; la voiture s'éloignait d'un pas inexorable.<br>A la fin, désespérée, elle sortit son mouchoir de fine batiste brodé de l'écusson des Hyûga et le jeta de toute ses forces vers la voiture qui emmenait, malgré eux, les condamnés.  
>C'est alors que, par une sorte d'alchimie mystérieuse, le vent emporta d'un air serein mais vif le mouchoir vers l'endroit où se trouvait la créature tombée du ciel. Il le vit d'un air déconcerté, puis le ramassa au vol.<br>Tout d'un coup, on entendit un fracas épouvantable dans la geôle mobile; les galériens tentaient, tant bien que mal, de s'emparer du carré de baptiste, qui leur paraissait quasiment royal.  
>Elle ne le voyait plus, déjà, tellement il était loin derrière elle. Cependant, elle espérait profondément qu'il eût reçu son cadeau. Elle lui avait confié l'objet auquel elle tenait le plus au monde.<p>

Quelques mois plus tard, elle avait appris qu'il était mort aux galères, par l'intermédiaire d'une sœur révérende. Cette nouvelle l'avait effondrée au départ, puis aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, elle s'y était accoutumée, sachant que dans ce genre d'établissement, l'espérance de vie n'était pas longue.  
>Elle était elle-même devenue supérieure du couvent des Oiseaux et s'acharnait à aider les autres à devenir honnêtes, charitables, de même que respectueux des autres quelque soit leur origine sociale. Elle avait lié une amitié très forte avec une autre religieuse nommée Ten-Ten, qui partageait ardemment son point de vue sur la société, puis lui avait proposé d'éduquer les jeunes filles à croire en les autres sans regarder le statut social.<br>Bien que son entreprise ne fût pas facile, elle tenait absolument à la mettre en place, afin de ne point reproduire les souffrances qu'elle avait vécues.  
>Un jour, regardant à travers la fenêtre du couvent qui donnait sur le cloître, elle s'aperçut que le temps était identique à celui du jour où elle l'avait connu pour la première fois.<br>« Si tu vivais encore, Naruto, quelles choses aurais-tu pu accomplir? , se demanda-t-elle d'un air triste. Sur cette pensée triste, elle se dirigea dans le couloir et disparut dans la salle d'étude.

Mais non loin de là, sur un des lys qui ornaient gracieusement le cloître, une goutte de rosée argentée étincelait sous un rayon de soleil. Elle n'attendait qu'une chose: qu'ils fussent réunis pour l'éternité.


End file.
